


Turn Out The Lights

by misiu1432



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misiu1432/pseuds/misiu1432
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill from Tumblr. "Doctor Mechanic. Raven keeps lifting Abby's shirt, and Abby keeps pulling it down. Abby reveals a tattoo when Raven asks why."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Out The Lights

"Abby, your beautiful , sexy." Raven's kisses traveled from the older woman's lips to her jaw as she whispered sweet words. 

"Hmm. Yeah. Your irresistible." Abby laughed from her position under her girlfriend before it quickly turned into a soft gasp when Raven's teeth bit into her neck. 

This wasn't the first time she found herself pinned under Raven's lean frame since they started their relationship. The younger woman had been driving her insane the past week with her teasing and touches, but never went further then groping over clothes. When Abby felt a hand slip under her shirt for the first time, she felt a mix of relief and anticipation flood through her and pulled the hem back down quickly.

"Do you want to stop? Is this ok?" Raven's hand stilled on her side as she softly asked permission. Abby raised her head, lips a breath away from her anxious girlfriends. 

"It is. Don't you dare stop." When her shirt started to lift again, she pulled away slightly, reaching for the bedside lamp. Just before Abby hit the switch, Raven's lips latched onto her pulse point and rough fingers dipped into her bra. Abby's fingers quickly found themselves gripping the others shirt with a breath of approval. 

Raven quickly moved a hand to her girlfriends back and with a quick flick of her fingers and a wink, Abby felt her bra go slack. A second later, Raven was reaching for the hem of Abby's shirt again, before she stopped her and leaned towards the lamp. Raven's hand pulled her away from it just before she could flip the switch. 

"Abby, that's the second time you've pulled down your shirt, and the second time you've reached for the light. I've already told you how amazingly beautiful and sexy you are. You don't have to hide anything babe." Abby let her head fall into the pillow below her and threw an arm over her face with a groan. 

"Its not that. I know that. Thank you though." she peaked around her hand at Raven's snort of laughter. 

"That's not cocky at all. Seariously Abby, we can wait. If your not ready." She was ready though. Without another thought, Abby leaned forward and pulled her shirt over her head before leaning back. 

Raven's eyes were quick to take in the sight of her lovers exposed skin, tongue sweeping over her dry lips as she took it in. Abby watched the brunettes eyes widen a bit and one eyebrow shoot up. There's the reaction she was waiting for. 

"Oh my... Abby, is that-" she couldn't complete her question before a muffled laugh made its way out. 

"Laugh it up Reyes. I was a teenager once upon a time too you know." her shirt was out of reach, so instead she placed her hands over her torso instead. 

"No, no. It's adorable. Move your hands woman." Raven was quick to start reigning kissed down her embarrassed girlfriends blushing chest on a downward path. 

When her lips met the.hands blocking her descent, Abby reluctant moved them. Just to the right of her belly button was a small tattoo she had gotten at 18. She was regretting the faded image, but the teasing nibbles and soft kisses she was receiving had her quickly forgetting the image. At least until another snicker escaped from the woman above her.

"Raven, I will shove you off this bed." her warning growl did nothing but make the other woman laugh more. 

"But Abby, it's a dolphin. A pink dolphin." 

Raven was still laughing a few minutes later from her spot on the floor.


End file.
